Years of My Life
by PyramidHead2012
Summary: Kurt and Logan leave the X-men to out their lives together and they adopt four children. LOGURT. Don't like? Don't read. Rated T for swearing just in case. Warning. OC children.


Kurt sighed as he slowly opened his eyes, blinking to block out the morning sun. "Grrr. Stupid sun." he muttered putting a pillow over his face. A heard a knock on his door. "Elf? You up?" Logan. "Ja... Vhy?" The door opened to reveal Logan holding a tray with a large breakfast on it. Kurt smelled the food and removed the pillow and sat up. Logan closed the door with his foot and walked over to his fuzzy blue lover. "L-Logan, V-vhats all zis for?" the younger asked smiling. Logan set the tray down on Kurt's lap and smiled. "It's Valentines Day. And you were, not long ago, talking about how you always wanted to be brought breakfast in bed." Kurt chuckled as he looked down at the large tray of food. There were pancakes, strawberries, hot coffee just how Kurt liked it, with lots of cream and sugar. There was a candy bar and eggs and bacon.

Kurt stared in awe. "There's enough to feed an army!" he said. Logan kissed the young man's cheek before getting up. "I'll let you eat," he said. "I gotta go make sure your sister doesn't punch Shades' lights out." kurt chuckled. "Logan?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"Love you too, kid."

Later that day, Kurt paced around the grounds, thinking. It was Valentines Day, a big day for him. He finally had someone worth spending it with. Yet he wasn't. Suddenly, he felt a pair of hands cover his eyes. "Guess who." Kurt laughed. "Logan." The hands moved from his eyes to wrap around his waist. The two stood like that for a few moments before Kurt spoke. "Liebe?" Logan made a questioning sound. "Have you ever thought anout having a family? Having our own place?" Logan sighed and pulled away. "Elf," he began. "I've thought about it more times than you could count. And every time, my mate gets taken from me. Ripped right out of my arms. Usually killed. Elf, every time I've thought about settling down, my world gets turned all upside down." He paused. "I want to have a calm peaceful life with you, darlin'. In our own house maybe a little one or two running around. But I'm scared." Kurt smiled and kissed his shorter lover. "Whether you like it or not, I'm planning on settling down soon, baby. You need to get on board or i'm leaving without you. I'll wait for you, but I'll leave here."

Logan bit his lip. After thinking for a good ten minuets, he spoke. "Elf." he said smiling. "Let's go." Kurt squealed and jumped into his lover's arms, kissing his face all over. "Danke! Ich Liebe Dich!" Logan chuckled. "I'll have to convince Chuck to let us leave."

The next day, Logan and Kurt were all packed and ready to go. They said their goodbyes and headed on their way to Alberta, Canada. Kurt slept most of the ride there but woke up just in time to tell Logan to stop at the nearest building because he had to pee. The building just happened to be an orphanage. The fuzzy man turned on his holowatch before hopping out of the truck. Logan followed him. Kurt knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. An old woman answered. "Oh hello. Can I help you?" she aksed. "Ja. May I use zhe restroom. I really have to go." The old woman chuckled. "Of course dearie. It's just up the stairs to the door on the the left at the end of the hall." Kurt nodded and rushed in the direction the woman had pointed. Logan stepped inside. He smiled as he watched children run by, playing tag. "Do you have children of your own, sir?" Logan looked to the old woman and shook his head.

"Me and my b-ahem, my partner, have been thinking about adopting one or two." The woman smiled. "He's your boyfriend, it's alright. I'm not homophobic." The feral laughed. It was a few moments before the woman spoke again. "Toddler, kid, teen, or infant?" Logan looked confused for a minuet before relizing what she meant. "Well I think my boy up in the bathroom there wants an infant. I honestly don't care as long as he's happy. Boy, girl. Teen, infant. It doesn't matter to me."

"Vhat doesn't?"

The woman smiled. "Oh I was just asking what age of child you and your boyfriend want." Kurt thought for a moment. "Could ve see zhe infants?" Logan smiled widely. The woman grinned. "Right this way." The couple followed the woman into a small nursery with four babies in it. "There are only four. Two boys and two girls." Logan went to look at the girls while Kurt went to look at the boys. He looked over their cribs. His eyes widened as he read a tag on it. Twins. The boys were twins. He looked at the two blue eyed baby boys. He instantly wanted them. Logan looked at each of the girls. He saw one was about two while he other was about a couple months old. The two year old likely knew too many people already and it would take about two years for her to completely adjust. A girl about four years old entered the room and tugged on Logan's jeans. He looked at her and smiled. "Hey there, girlie." he said. The girl smiled back and pointed to the younger girl's crib. "She's my baby sister."

Logan thought for a moment before kneeling down. "What's your name?"

"Kaiya!"

Kaiya. Logan smiled. "Kaiya, would you mind having two daddys?" The liitle girl's eyes lit up. "Would my sister get to come?" Logan nodded. And depending on what Kurt over there decides, you may have two little brothers." The squealed happily making Kurt fall flat on his butt. Kaiya giggled. Soon, the new family of six were piled into the truck, Kaiya snuggling close to Logan, the babies with Kurt. Kaiya immediatly began calling Logan 'Daddy' and Kurt ' Papa'. The youngest girl was named Makayla and the boys were Michael and Gabriel Kaiya was a very talkative little girl. She talked about her favorite color, her favorite food, and so on. She asked her new parents about themselves. While she listened to Logan answer one of her questions, she accisently turned off Kurt's holowatch. The fuzzy man gasped. (Despite knowing he'd have to show her later anyways.)

Instead of being afraid like they had anticipated, she just cuddled closer to him. "I love you, Papa." she said sweetly. Kurt's eyes welled up with tears as he smiled at the little girl hugging his arm. Logan smiled as well. These were going to be the best years of his life.


End file.
